The invention relates to an inflatable structure.
Such structures are of special interest for providing, for example, emergency accommodation and sport halls. Known structures are known in the form of air-supported inflatable halls, wherein a pressure exceeding that of the ambient air is generated inside the hall. It is, therefore, necessary to provide special airlocks at the entrances and exits.